


The Marauders and the Preceptor of Janus

by fictionart



Series: The Marauders and the Seven Years [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hogwarts First Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionart/pseuds/fictionart
Summary: Sirius struggles with his family's expectations - he knows he'll be in Slytherin, but can't help but hope for something else. Being his mother's pride and joy isn't all it's cracked up to be, especially when he feels pressured to live up to his parents image of their perfect son and heir.James is intrigued by Sirius, his childhood playmate, but Sirius doesn't seem to pay him much attention. On top of that, there's a slimy Slytherin Prick, who won't lay off, and James wants nothing more than to give him a taste of his own medicine.Peter is the first in his family to go to Hogwarts and doesn't know what to expect. He knows he's going to have a hard time making friends, and just hopes he can get through the year in one piece.Remus struggles with a condition he's had for almost six years now, and he never thought he would have the chance to go to Hogwarts, wizard or no. However a visit from the Headmaster changes everything. Remus just has to keep his head low and not get caught.Join the Marauders as they discover themselves and each other in their first year at Hogwarts.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Marauders & Marauders, Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, and there will be many illusions to it, but just know that it will happen in the future, not in this story - Relationship
Series: The Marauders and the Seven Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Sirius Black and the Garden Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my attempt at a 7 year Marauders fic, starting where it all began - year one.
> 
> The first four chapters will be exploring the four different Marauders and their characters, starting with Sirius, then James, then Peter, then Rmus. Then, we start first year.
> 
> Title is subject to change.

Sirius Black found himself sitting on top of a patterned blanket over the green summer grass in a park, on a hot August afternoon. The park was paid for by the ministry, and was warded for miles to stave off muggles - making it the Black family’s favorite place to spend a summer day.

Sirius’s parents were hosting a garden party, inviting other notable wizarding families to spend the day at the park. The adults talked politics, and other grown-up things Sirius found trivial, while Sirius got to lounge across the quilt with his brother and his cousins.

“Have you gotten your acceptance letter yet, Sirius?” Andromeda asked.

“Yep,” Sirius rolled onto his back, gazing up at the clouds as they passed over. “Just yesterday. Mother and Father are going to take me to Diagon Alley next week to buy all my supplies.”

“Make sure you buy some ties,” Narcissa said, holding her wand out in front of her, parallel to her face, her chin raised proudly. Twirling it in slow circles, she whispered a soft _“Avis”_ , and birds started to fly out of the end of it. His brother, Regulus, watched her in fascination.

“Why?” Sirius asked. “Don’t they hand out the ties after sorting?”

“Sure,” Narcissa said cooly, setting down her wand. “It’s just that the Slytherin ties have never been all that flattering. I’m going to ask mother to buy me a new one - just a plain emerald shade. I think that will look much better.”

“Hogwarts requires you use your school issued tie to class,” Andromeda scolded. “You could buy a new tie, but it won’t be allowed. It would be pointless.”

Narcissa shrugged. “It’s worth a shot. I doubt I would get in any trouble for it.”

Andromeda rolled her eyes. “Are you nervous for your first year, Siri?”

Sirius’s heart skipped a beat in his chest, his stomach twisting. “Sure,” he lied, giving no indication of his uneasiness.

However his cousins always seemed to know how he was really feeling, even when the lie could have fooled anyone else, even Sirius’ own mother.

“He’s terrified,” Narcissa said with a laugh, “Don’t worry Siri, we’ll keep you company.”

“And I’m sure you’ll have no problem making friends on your own,” Andromeda assured him.

Sirius rolled back onto his stomach, tucking his legs underneath him as he sat back upright. “What about you, Andy. It’s your last year.”

Andromeda sighed. “Yes, I’m going to miss it. Who knows what awaits once I leave?”

“Mother and Father will probably find you someone to marry,” said Narcissa, whispering another incantation under her breath and twirling her wand slowly. Regulus continued to watch her intently. 

Sirius took note of how Andromeda went tense. It was curious to him how both Andromeda and Narcissa could notice when he was lying, but Narcissa couldn’t even take note of when her own sister showed signs of discomfort.

“I’m hoping to find a job,” Andromeda said, deflecting.

“In the ministry?” Sirius asked.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Well I don’t see where else you could be useful,” Narcissa commented, and even Sirius had to wince.

Andromeda shook her head solemnly. “Doesn’t matter. I have plenty of time to figure it out.”

Suddenly, Narcissa gasped and sat upright. She was looking out at the park entrance, where Sirius saw his cousin Bellatrix at the arm of one Rodolphus Lestrange. They were dressed impeccably, Rodolphus in a traditional wizarding suit, in a dark green velvet, adorned with decorative silver chains. Bellatrix was wearing a silvery dress, made of many layers of sheer fabric, so when the wind lifted it you could see through it. Her hair was pulled up into an almost Grecian updo, Bellatrix’s natural dark curls framing her face, adorned with a glittering silver diadem.

“It’s Sissy!” Narcissa exclaimed, keeping her voice at a polite level. “And Rodolphus too! I wonder if they’re going to tell -”

“Shh,” Andromeda admonished, and Narcissa pressed her lips tightly together. Then, without another word, she stood and walked away, heading over to greet her sister.

“What was that about?” Sirius asked.

“It’s not my place to say,” his cousin said, “but I have a feeling you’ll find out soon enough.”

Sirius nodded. Regulus was laying on his back next to him, looking up. He was staring intently at a tree branch that hung over them. He looked as though he was concentrating on it, really hard, and Sirius sighed when he realized what he was doing.

“No luck?” He whispered.

Regulus’s face went lax, and he sighed, shaking his head. 

Sirius turned back to his cousin. “Andy? What’s going to happen when I get to Hogwarts?”

“Well,” she said slowly, “When you get off the train, you’ll board the boats with the other first years. The boats will steer themselves across Black Lake, towards Hogwarts. From there, you’ll be led inside the castle by the groundskeeper, Hagrid - he’s new - and one of the teachers will tell you about the sorting, and how it will go. I think Professor McGonagall does it now - my first year it was Professor Fawley - anyway, then you’ll be sorted and you’ll sit down with your house. Once everyone’s sorted, then we eat and go to bed.”

“Can I sit with you?” Sirius asked.

“If you’re sorted into Slytherin, then yes, of course.”

“I’ll be put in Slytherin,” he insisted. “I already know it.”

“You don’t know that,” said Andromeda. “I happen to think you could fit in any of the houses.”

“Yeah, but I won’t. I’ll be in Slytherin, because I’m a Black,” Sirius said, shrugging helplessly, “It’s just the way things are.”

“Maybe,” she admitted. “But that’s not to say it can’t be any other way.”

Sirius shook his head, opening his mouth to reply when he heard his mother calling from across the grass. “Sirius! Sirius, my darling boy, come to mother!”

“Yes, mum!” He called, and quickly stood, making his way across the park to where his mother lounged with the other adults under the shade of a weeping willow. They all sat in painted wrought iron chairs around a glass table, where tea was being served by the Black family house elf, Kreacher.

Summer was the only time of year Sirius could catch his mother wearing a brightly colored gown. Today, she was wearing a peach gown, with panels of white fabric with pink and orange floral designs, and a wide rimmed white hat with a pink and orange flower decoration, topped with a stuffed bird, charmed to look as though it were still alive, fluttering its wings and hopping about on her head. The only indication of it’s true state was it it’s glass eyes, which never blinked.

“Sirius! There you are, my perfect boy,” Walburga Black held his face in both hands, stopping momentarily to stroke affectionately at his short, neatly styled curls. “Sirius, I would like you to meet Abraxus and Estelle Malfoy, and Corvus and Eglantine Lestrange, and their sons Rabastan and Rodolphus.”

Sirius smiled, and nodded politely to the crowd of adults. Bellatrix sat at the table as well, along with her parents, Cygnus and Druella Black.

“Everyone,” his mother gestured to the group, “This is my son, my beautiful heir, Sirius Orion Black. He’s sure to make his family, and purebloods proud one day. He just got his letter for Hogwarts, and he’s going to attend this year.”

“Very good,” Abraxus Malfoy complemented.

“When did he start showing signs of magic?” asked Estelle.

Sirius could practically feel his mother's sheer joy at the question. How early a wizard showed signs of magic was a marker for how powerful of a wizard they’ll be - it was an old wives tale, but one that Walburga, and most of her friends believed very strongly in. “Why - he performed his first magic when he was just a year old! I remember it so clearly - he was in his crib, I had just laid him down for a nap, when all of a sudden the crib wall broke, and he climbed back out. It was nothing a simple charm couldn’t fix, though we had to place a few protective spells on his crib - he kept trying to escape, dear boy!”

Sirius felt his face burn. He hated the way his mother was so comfortable telling people every part of his life. He felt as though he was on display at all time, paraded around by his parents - their perfect son, the beautiful, powerful Sirius Black. He knew it was because his parents loved him, but he just wished he could have something that he could keep for himself, that no one else needed to know.

“A powerful young wizard, indeed,” Eglantine Lestrange said, “and his brother?”

His mother waved her hand dismissively. “Never mind him, he has another few years yet. Kreacher, get Sirius a chair,” She turned to look back at Sirius, tucking a curl behind his ear. “You’ll sit right here next to mother now, alright?” and Sirius nodded.

He tried to ignore how easily his mother brushed aside the mention of Regulus, because he knew how much of an embarrassment it was to his parents. Regulus, almost nine years old, had yet to show any signs of magic. At this point, the Black family was concerned he may be a squib. Sirius tried to reassure his brother that it was normal, that he was just a late bloomer, but the thought of his baby brother possibly being non-magical? Sirius was afraid Regulus would be kicked out, blasted off the family tree, and forgotten by polite wizarding society.

He sat next to his mother for the remainder of the trip to the park, smiling politely, and trying to look like he was interested in the conversation, even though he wasn’t fully listening. All the while his mother cooed at him, stroking his hair, and telling them all about her perfect son.

“He’ll make such an excellent addition to Slytherin house,” Rabastan said, smiling at Walburga.

“Rabastan just finished at Hogwarts this spring,” said Corvus.

“Full marks,” Eglantine added, “and of course, Slytherin won the house cup, and Rabastan earned many points for his house.”

“And,” Cygnus interrupted, “Bellatrix and Rodolphus have a big announcement.”

Nodding, Rodolphus stood, taking Bellatrix by the hand. Moments later, Andromeda appeared at Sirius’s side, with Narcissa and Regulus.

“I am happy to announce that Bellatrix Black will be giving me the honor of her hand in marriage,” Rodolphus said proudly, “Soon, she will be Bellatrix Lestrange.”

The table, Sirius included clapped politely, though some had much more vigor than others. Walburga was one of them. “What a perfect match! Oh, I’m so happy for both of you!”

“Thank you, Aunt Walburga,” said Bellatrix.

The rest of the garden party dragged on with it’s usual drudgery. Sirius found himself longing for a friend to talk to. He remembered his mother saying that the Potters were invited - James Potter was Sirius’s playmate growing up. They had been tutored together, and James had often been invited over on Sirius’s request. He really liked James, he was fun to be around, and he was one of the few wizarding children his age that his parents had deemed worthy enough to be Sirius’s playmate.

Though Sirius doubted they would be friends for much longer. James, being a Potter, was bound to be in Gryffindor, which was just about the last house Sirius would get into, even if he wasn’t pre-destined to be in Slytherin.

Nevertheless, Sirius found himself leaning over to whisper to his mother. “Is James coming?”

His mother frowned, “No dear, the Potters said they were too busy. Perhaps we’ll see next week, my darling.”

Somehow, Sirius seriously doubted that.


	2. James Potter and the Nimbus 500

James Potter stood outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies, staring longingly at the display window. Behind the glass, placed on a wooden stand at an angle which best displayed the gold lettering on it’s side, was a broom - but not just any broom. This was the Nimbus 500. It was the newest, and best model of broom. Not just for Quidditch, but even for wizarding travel. James’s favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, all were riding the Nimbus 500. In his opinion it was the reason they were going to win the League Cup this year.

He had to have it.

“Mum!” He called out to his mother, who had gotten a couple strides ahead of James when he stopped to look at this display. “Please, please, please, can I get it?”

“Get what, James dear?” his mother, Euphemia Potter said, turning back to look at James, stopping her husband Fleamont by the arm.

“The Nimbus 500! It’s the latest model!” James pointed at the display, jumping in place out of pure excitement.

His mother sighed. “James, darling you don’t need a new broom. You have one at home. Besides, you can’t join the Quidditch team until second year, what use would you have for it?”

“I could practice with it,” James argued, “Dad says they’re going to teach us to fly, even though I already know. I could use it then.”

“Your mother has a point, James,” Fleamont said, taking a step towards his son, hand placing a firm hand on his shoulder. “Hogwarts provides the brooms, you wouldn’t be allowed to bring it.”

“It says right on the list ‘First years are not allowed their own broomsticks.’”

“But Mum!” James protested, pouting.

Fleamont chuckled. “Come now James, why don’t we go to Ollivander’s and get you a wand. Then you’ll be a proper wizard.”

James perked up instantly, and ran ahead of his parents, weaving through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, straight towards the wand shop. He knew where it was by heart, he and his parents made frequent trips to Diagon Alley for lots of things, like his father’s potions ingredients, or for the latest domestic spellbook his mother wanted. Every time, he locked eyes on the wand shop, longing for the day he would get to go inside and get his wand.

“James!” His mother called after him, followed by a yell from his father. “James, my boy, slow down!”

Moments later, James pushed through the doors of Ollivander’s, the roar of the streets outside suddenly muted, and replaced by the quiet sounds of an old man pacing up and down long isles of shelves, stacked to the ceiling full of wands.

His parents came in shortly after, and took a moment to look up at the tall shelves. Fleamont stepped forward, placing his hands on James’s shoulders, while Euphemia came up behind them.

“Ah, the Potters,” said the old man, coming forward to the desk, becoming them towards him. “Here for young James’s wand, are we?”

“Yep,” Fleamont smiled, tousling his son’s hair. “It’s finally time.”

“Indeed,” Ollivander smiled, looking down at James. “Your wand had been waiting for you. Now all that needs to be done is find it. Let’s see...”

The old man looked at James intently. James in turn smiled awkwardly, shifting his weight between his feet, his energy barely contained.

“Quiet a bouncy young man, isn’t he?” the wand-maker commented. “But strong, very strong. Not just physically, but strong willed. You’ll need a wand who will complement that. Perhaps...”

Ollivander scuttled back towards the shelves, climbing up a ladder and pulling out a box, seemingly with no direction, or skimming over the labels. He climbed back down and took off the lid to the box, making his way back to the desk and extending it to James. “Cherry, 9 1/2 inches, quite swishy. And a unicorn hair for the core.”

James quickly reached out to take the wand, but as soon as he touched the wood, the desk lamp shattered next to them. He put the wand back in the box. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” The man laughed. “I’ve been meaning to replace it for years. Now I have a good excuse.”

He closed the box and set it aside. “No, not unicorn hair - phoenix feather would be more fitting, I would say. How about...”

Ollivander’s voice became quieter as he walked all the way to the back of the shop, this time selecting a box that was very low to the ground. “Ash,” he announced, making his way back again. “Phoenix feather core, 13 inches. Try that.”

James tentatively accepted the wand. When nothing happened, he looked up to Ollivander expectantly.

“Give it a wave.”

He did so. Nothing happened.

“I don’t think it works,” James said carefully, handing it back after waving it a few times with no results.

“It works,” Ollivander insisted, “It just doesn’t work for you. Hmm...”

They went through several wands, until it looked as though the man had an epiphany, climbing up to the very top of a shelf along the back wall. “Mahogany,” he said. “Phoenix feather core, 11 inches long. Give that one a go.”

James waved it around, gently he learned, given all his previous failed attempts. This time a trail of soft glowing light followed the path of his wand, drawing lazy loops in the air around it. James smiled and looked up at his parents, who were smiling too. They looked proud.

“Excellent,” Ollivander smiled at the family, “that will be two galleons.”

His mother pulled two gold coins out of her purse, placing it down in front of the man. “Thank you so much, Mr. Ollivander. James, say thank you.”

He did, and they left the shop. Euphemia looked over the Hogwarts supply list, Fleamont reading over her shoulder. “Flourish and Blotts, don’t you think? Get the books out the way.”

Euphemia nodded. “Come along, James.”

His mother extended her hand to him, and James accepted it, allowing her to pull him through the busy streets, while James fixed his attention on his shiny new wand. The wood was smooth and dark, decorated very simply with almost no added elements other than some carvings at the handle of tree branches and leaves, which felt cool under his fingertips when he touched them.

His mother pulled him inside the bookstore, pulling him all the way to the back, where the school books were kept. Fleamont took the list and started pulling books from the shelves, they were interrupted by a voice, hushed as to not draw attention to their small group.

“Fleamont Potter!” The voice said. It was deep and masculine, and James looked up to see a tall man, with fair skin and dark hair, and a matching dark beard, which was shaved close to his face. He wore square glasses, similar to James’s own pair. He looked young, but James could tell by his robes that he was a professor at Hogwarts.

“Aeden Fawley,” His father greeted in turn. “It’s been a long time, my friend.”

“Professor Fawley,” Euphemia greeted politely. “A pleasure.”

“Indeed, on all accounts,” said Fawley, and he leaned down to eye level with James, “and is this young Mr. Potter?”

“Yes,” said Fleamont, “This is my son, James. He’ll be attending Hogwarts this fall.”

James stuck his wand in his back pocket, and extended a hand to the older man. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you as well, James. I’m Professor Fawley,” he said, shaking James’s hand. “I’m the Charms professor at Hogwarts. I look forward to seeing you in my class.”

James smiled, and suddenly, they were joined by another group.

“Professor Fawley!” another man called, his tone still lowered politely, and James turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Black, with James’s childhood friend Sirius.

“Orion Black,” Fawley greeted, “How have you been doing?”

“As well as I can be,” Mr. Black placed a hand on Sirius’s back, and gently pushed him forward.

“Ah, and Sirius,” said the Professor, “Good to see you again too. Finally headed to Hogwarts, are we?”

Sirius nodded silently, which James personally knew to be the exact opposite of his personality.

“Well, you’ll be in the same year as James here, then.”

Sirius turned, and must have finally spotted James and his family. Mr. and Mrs. Black seemed to notice them as well.

“Ah, the Potters!” Walburga Black exclaimed. “We missed you at the garden party last week.”

“Yes,” Fleamont said, with a tight lipped smile. “Sorry we couldn’t make it.”

“Well, we’re sorry you couldn’t be there,” said Orion.

“James,” Euphemia interrupted. “Why don’t you take Sirius and go look for some books. If you find something you like we’ll buy it - that goes for both of you.”

“You’re too kind, Euphemia.” said Walburga.

James took Sirius’s hand, and dragged him down another aisle of books. He pulled out his wand, showing it to Sirius. “Have you gotten yours yet?”

Sirius pulled out a long, dark wand. It looked similar to James’s, smooth and undecorated, except for some carvings at the base. But Sirius’s was longer, and had rune carvings, instead of tree branches. “I got mine at the start of summer,” He said. “My parents didn’t want to wait for the letter.”

“Awesome!” James said in awe. “Are you excited for Hogwarts?”

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly. “Sure, why wouldn’t I be?”

James frowned, “Well, you don’t look very excited. Hey! You can sit with me on the train! I’ll bet we’ll be in the same house too!”

Sirius shook his head. “No, you’ll be in Gryffindor.”

“Well, yeah,” said James, “But maybe you’ll be in Gryffindor with me!”

“No, I’ll be in Slytherin.”

James titled his head, confused. “You want to be in Slytherin?”

Sirius hesitated, before his shoulders slumped, and he shook his head. “No, not really. But my whole family has been in Slytherin, just like your whole family’s been in Gryffindor. It’s just the way things are.”

“Just because it’s the way things are, doesn’t mean it’s the way things have to be,” said James. “The sorting hat is looking at you, not your family.”

“What, and you don’t want to be in Gryffindor?” Sirius questioned.

“No, I want to be in Gryffindor,” James assured him. “But that’s what I want, not my parents - well, I’m sure they’ll be happy about it, but they’re not forcing me to be in any house. Your parents shouldn’t be either.”

Sirius shook his head, “you wouldn’t understand.”

James sighed, and shrugged. “Well, either way, you can sit with me on the train, and I can still be your friend.”

Finally, Sirius smiled at him, “Even if I’m in Slytherin?”

“Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, who cares?” James threw his hands up in the air for emphasis. “You’ve been my friend since we were five years old. Well, I like to think were friends anyway. Deal?”

James extended his hand to Sirius. The other boy smiled, and took it, giving him an over zealous shake. “Deal.”

They both chose books from off the shelves - James choosing a book on the History of Quidditch, and Sirius choosing one on Charms, making a remark about in particular that made posters stick to the wall. When they were both called back over by their parents, who had already found all their books, James’s mother paid for their special picks, and they split ways.

“I’ll see you on the train, Sirius!” James called over his shoulder. He caught a glimpse of Sirius’s smile in response.

It was then, that James noticed that his dad wasn’t with them - he hadn’t been in the store when his mum had called him back to buy the books. “Where did Dad go?” he asked.

Then, he saw his walking toward them, a wrapped broomstick in his hand, smiling broadly. He handed it to James, who carefully but excitedly unwrapped it. There on the side of the broom, in gold lettering read _The Nimbus 500._

“This is going to stay at the house,” HIs father warned. “At least until you make the team next year.”

James jumped up and wrapped his arms around his father, before giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”


	3. Peter Pettigrew and the Peculiar Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, and i hope it makes coherent sense.
> 
> I hope everyone is staying healthy right now - my college has stopped one-on-one meetings between teachers and students, so I will have a lot of free time which I plan on spending working on my stories. I hope this is a pleasant distraction to both me and my readers. I love you all, and I'm keeping you in my thoughts.
> 
> Now, less sadness, more story!

Peter Pettigrew got his letter three weeks late. When the first one came, his father threw it away, thinking it wasn’t important.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, the letters kept coming, growing in numbers, until one day Harold handed it off to Ludmila, who recognized the school.

“This is from the English wizard school,” she said, “Hogwarts.”

Harold frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. “There’s a wizarding school in England?”

“Scotland actually,” she sat down at the kitchen table where Peter sat, eating his breakfast. “It’s for you darling, why don’t you read it aloud.”

Peter did, and both his parents listened. “Dear Mr. Pettigrew, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find a list of all necessary books and equipment.”

“Why didn’t you say anything about Hogwarts?” Harold asked.

“I didn’t know if they would accept him,” she admitted. 

“Can I go Mama?” Peter asked hopefully.

“Of course, darling,” Ludmila assured him. “It’s just a surprise is all.”

“Wait a minute,” Harold said, “What is this Hogwarts place anyway.”

“A castle in the Scottish highlands,” Peter’s mother explained. “It’s a stay away school.”

“How long does he stay away?”

“Until the school year is over - he’ll come back for the holidays.”

“Don’t you think we should talk about this?” Harold insisted, jerking his head towards the living room.

Ludmila sighed. “What’s there to talk about? He’s a wizard Harold, if he doesn’t learn to control his magic it could - well, bad things could happen.”

“Ludmila,” Harold sighed, sounding distressed. “ _Please_.”

After that, Peter was sent to his room. His parents had him leave the letter on the table, even though Peter had tried to bring it up with him. Peter had never heard of Hogwarts before - in fact he hadn’t come in too much contact with a lot of the wizarding world. His parents sent him to a muggle elementary school, and the plan was that he would continue with his muggle education, while his mother taught him about magic at home.

Ludmila Pettigrew was a witch. She learned how to use magic at Durmstrang, and when she finished schooling she accepted a job at Twilfitt and Tatting’s as a tailor, and moved to England. It was here that she met Peter’s muggle father, Harold Pettigrew. It must have been Peter’s unconventional parentage that made his mother doubt whether or not Peter would be accepted into the wizarding school here in England, but still, Peter wondered why he never heard of it.

Harold was still very new to the idea of magic. He knew of its existence, of course since before he married his wife, who was very open about it. Yet Peter knew it still made him uncomfortable - knowing there was so much about magic that he didn’t know, especially just now finding out that there was a school of magic in England, which his son may be sent off to shortly.

The fact that Peter didn’t hear any yelling outside of his room comforted him - not that his parents fought very often, just that he didn’t like when either of them were upset. Eventually, he was called back into the dining room. His parents sat next to each other at the round dinner table, and Peter sat across from him.

“We’re all going to talk about this together,” Ludmila explained. “Then we’ll make a decision.”

Peter nodded, and so did his father.

On the table in front of her, Ludmila had a book open. “This is _Hogwarts: a History_ ,” She said. “I’ve had it for some time now, and it explains Hogwarts, and how it’s run, so we can all get a feel for it.”

After reading about what Hogwarts was - a stay away school, in a castle in the Scottish Highlands which taught magic - they read about how and why it was founded, which lead to another topic.

“It was these four founders,” Ludmila read, “Who formed the four houses that are still in place at Hogwarts today. Gryffindor house values courage, nerve, and chivalry. Decorated in scarlet and gold, it’s figurehead is the powerful lion. Hufflepuff is home to those who are hard-working, patient, and loyal. With canary yellow and black banners, this house is recognized by it’s honey badger figurehead. Ravenclaw, the mighty eagle, with it’s blue and bronze, values intelligence, creativity, and wit. And finally, Slytherin, the serpent, in green and silver, with their ambition, leadership, and resourcefulness. First years at Hogwarts are sorted into one of these houses, where they will remain for all seven years of their schooling. Students are punished or rewarded with the giving or taking away of house points, which are tallied at the end of the school year - the house with the most points wins the house cup.”

Ludmila continued on, skipping over parts that she thought weren’t necessary - for example the enchanted ceiling that was allegedly in the great hall. She read about what classes Peter would be taking, how often parents could visit, and when children were let out of school for holiday. When she was done, she set the book aside and turned to her husband.

“Anything else you need to know,” Her voice wasn’t unkind, Peter could tell, she always genuinely wanted to help her husband understand the wizarding world as best she could.

Harold sighed. “I suppose it’s not so different from a regular stay-away school. I only worry because...” he paused, “I wasn’t ready to let Peter go just yet.”

Ludmila placed a hand over her over her husbands, then reached across the table to take Peter’s. “We’re not losing our son, and Peter will write all the time,” she gave Peter a meaningful look, and he nodded.

“He’ll be fine,” his mother continued. “And he’ll be learning from the best.”

Harold sighed. “I suppose I don’t have any better ideas.” He looked to Peter and gave him a sad smile. “I’ll miss you, that’s all. Sending you to stay-away school... it just wasn’t something I had planned for.”

“We’ll be fine,” Ludmilla insisted. “We all will.”

It was later that same day that Peter found himself sitting on the back porch steps, his acceptance letter in his hand - his mother insisted on keeping the list so it didn’t get lost before they went shopping the next week. He read the words over and over, and started to feel a twinge of nervousness.

When he had first read the letter, he had felt excited, and really wanted to go to Hogwarts, however the more he thought about it, the less appealing it became. Peter didn’t have many friends at the muggle school - everyone thought he was really strange, and his mother assured him that he was just a perfectly normal wizard. However, he had known his muggle classmates the entire time he had gone to school. Hogwarts would be a whole new experience, with a whole new set of people who would judge him. He doubted he would be able to make any friends, and he didn’t know any other wizards or witches his age.

A few moments later, Harold joined him on the step. “What are you thinking about?” He asked.

“I don’t know if Hogwarts is such a good idea,” said Peter, looking to his father for support.

“Well,” Harold said slowly, “I’ve thought about it a bit more, and I do.”

“What?” 

“I’m not a wizard, Peter,” His father said, as if Peter didn’t know that already. “I can’t teach you magic, I can barely wrap my mind around it myself. And your mother is very busy, it was silly to think that she would be able to teach you at home. Besides, I think you need to meet more people your age - people like you.”

Peter sighed, putting his elbows on his knees and setting his head in his hands. “But Papa, I’m terrible at making friends.”

“Don’t say that,” his father shook his head, “Those kids at school, they don’t understand what it’s like being you. Anyway, it’s a thing of life, learning to make friends. You have to actually try it for anything to come of it.”

“I have tried,” Peter whined.

“Well then, Hogwarts will be a fresh start,” Harold placed a hand on his son’s back, rubbing slow circles. “No one will know you there, and I know that’s intimidating, but no one will have any preconceived notions on who you are. All you have to do is open yourself up to the possibility of having friends.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“It’s not, but again, it’s something you need to learn. Besides, Hogwarts sounds like a big school. You’re bound to meet someone you like.”

“I hope so.”

His father gave him a pat on the back and pulled him into a hug. “It’s all going to be fine, Peter.” he assured him. “A month or so in, you’ll be begging me and your mother to stop sending you letters, because we’re embarrassing you in front of your friends.”

“That won’t happen,” Peter insisted.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Harold teased.


	4. Remus Lupin and the Unexpected Visitor

Remus Lupin was curled up on his father’s armchair, waiting for him to return home from work. He was reading _A History of Magic._ His father, Lyall Lupin, had bought him all the books and materials first year Hogwarts students bought. Lyall, the resident trained wizard of the household, had promised to teach Remus everything he would have learned at Hogwarts. Remus had not been accepted due to his... condition.

Lyall Lupin had felt guilty ever since Remus had been cursed with lycanthropy when he was five years old. Remus never blamed him, but he knew that was how his father felt. Lyall had been an advocate for werewolf rights ever since, and to avoid being discredited he made sure both he and Remus adhered to all werewolf laws. Remus was registered, he was legal. And while there was no law against werewolves learning magic, or even going to school, it was too much to hope that Remus might be accepted into Hogwarts. So, Lyall made it his duty to teach Remus magic himself.

Remus has an avid learner. He prided himself with the idea that he would probably know more than other kids who would have been in his year at Hogwarts - he was starting early, reading all his books, and making sure that all his chores were done before his father came home, so he would always be ready to learn when Lyall was ready to teach him.

He looked up from his book, marking his page, to check the time on the clock, which hung above the fireplace. His father should be home any minute. Remus stood, checking to make sure the study was clean, before positioning himself on the sofa and watching the driveway. His father had always preferred muggle cars to any wizarding form of transportation, unless it was necessary to get someplace quickly. He had mentioned that it was actually quicker to use a car than to wait in line for the floo at the ministry.

“Waiting for your father?” said a voice behind him.

Remus looked over his shoulder to see his mother standing in the doorway, holding a cup of tea in her hands. He nodded quietly, before turning back to the window, fixing his eyes on the road.

Hope Lupin hummed in amusement. “How are you feeling today?” she asked, trying to keep her son’s mind occupied.

“I’m fine,” he said. Two nights ago was the full moon. It had gone fairly well - he didn’t have any new scars, but he was pretty banged up. The deep purple bruise on his calf was proof. “Da is going to teach me magic today.”

“Really?” asked Hope, her voice filled with sarcasm. “Is that why you're waiting for him so patiently?”

Remus laughed. “He’s going to be home any minute.”

“A watched pot never boils.”

“ _Mum,_ ”

“I’m just saying, it’s only going to feel like it’s taking longer for him to come if you sit there watching -”

“He’s here!” Remus exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and running to the door.

“Remus!” His mother laughed.

He opened the door and stood on the porch step as his father stepped out of the car, briefcase in hand, and made his way to the door. He smiled when he saw Remus waiting for him. “Excited are we?”

“Only a little,” Hope teased.

They went inside, Remus practically bouncing on his toes as he followed Lyall down the hall to his study. “Do you have your wand?”

Remus held it up for him - they had bought the wand from a small shop, Remus couldn’t remember where. His father had insisted that Diagon Alley wasn’t safe for him. The wand was 10 1/4 inches, made from cypress wood, with a unicorn hair core. 

Lyall smiled. “Why don’t we work in the living room - more room there.”

Remus followed him out into the living room, and they both sat cross-legged on the floor across from one another. Hope came in, carrying a tea tray with snacks, but stopped at the doorway.

“Who’s that standing outside?” she asked.

Remus’s father stood quickly, rushing to the window to see. Then, with a flick of his wand, the curtains shut, and Remus heard the lock on the front door click. 

“Hope,” his father said. “Take Remus to his room, and lock the door.”

“What’s going on?” Remus asked.

“Do as I say, Remus.”

His mother took his hand, and pulled him up the stairs. Remus looked over his shoulder to get one last glance at his father, casting wards around the house. Soon, he was being pushed into his room. “Stay here,” she said, “I’m going to see if I can help your father.”

“Mum,” He protested, but the door shut, and was locked from the outside.

Remus’s bedroom was where he had transformed for the first few years after he was cursed, until the wolf grew too strong to be contained inside the house. He hated it in his room. Sure, it’s tolerable when he was going to bed, but being inside it for too long made him feel gloomy, and trapped. Being locked inside, once again, made Remus start to panic.

He pressed his hands flat on the door, hitting against it, just enough so that it made a sound. “Mum!” He called. “Mum! Da! What’s going on?”

“Everything’s fine, Remus.” said a voice behind him, and Remus yelped, turning around to see an old man, with long white hair and a long white beard, wearing purple robes and a pointed hat. In his frail hands, he held a wand. The man extended the wand, pointing it in Remus’s direction, and Remus flinched when he heard a soft click behind him. The sound of the door unlocking.

“How did you get in here?” He asked, his voice trembling.

“I apparated,” the man explained. “You seemed distracted, so I don’t blame you for not noticing.”

“Who are you?” 

“I am Albus Dumbledore,” said the man, offering no further explanation. “Do you play Gobstones?”

Remus shook his head slowly.

“I’ll teach you then, while we wait for your parents to come up.”

It turns out that Gobstones were a lot like marbles, which Remus and his mother played together quite often, so Remus learned fast, and the round ended with Dumbledore getting a face full of foul smelling liquid.

A few moments after his win, the door to Remus’ room swung open, and his parents came running in, their faces panicked.

“Remus!” His father cried, racing forward to step in front of his son, separating him and Dumbledore.

The older man stood from where he’d been sitting across from Remus, now at eye level with Lyall. “Mr. Lupin, how good to see you again.”

“Professor Dumbledore,” his father said stiffly, trying to keep his voice even.

“And I assume this is Mrs. Lupin,” said Dumbledore, gesturing to where Hope stood in the doorway.

Hope didn’t answer. She had her arms wrapped around herself, and her posture was tense. Remus stood and made his way over to her, and she immediately pulled him close, cradling his head at her chest.

“Why are you here?” Lyall asked shakily, his bravado weakening.

“I’m here to offer Remus a place at Hogwarts.”

Remus looked up quickly, his eyes wide. “I thought -”

“Professor,” Lyall asked carefully, “are you aware that -?”

“Yes, Mr. Lupin, I am aware of Remus’s condition, and would still like to extend my offer to have him attend Hogwarts in the fall. Accommodations have been made, and will continue to be made as I see fit.”

Remus and his parents stood, his mother cradling him, and his father in a protective stance in front of them, their mouths open in awe, and confusion.

“What do you say, Remus?” Dumbledore asked.

“I-” Remus paused, thinking for a moment. “I mean I- I want to but...”

Lyall took a deep breath, his stance relaxing. He walked over to his wife and son, and began rubbing circles into Remus’s back. “Will everyone know?” Lyall asked.

“Only those who need to, which would include me and the professors,” Dumbledore explained. “The students don’t need to know, as it won’t affect them. It is my job to make sure all students are safe - Remus included.”

“What kind of precautions would you take?” Lyall pressed. His father kept asking questions, about the safety of both Remus and the students, wanting to know everything before he made a decision. It was the way he, Remus knew. His father said it was one of his Ravenclaw qualities. He said his only oversight was when he made his decision on werewolves too rashly, and it cost him and Remus dearly. He never wanted to make the same mistake again.

Once Dumbledore had been thoroughly exhausted of information, Lyall turned to Hope. “Well, I don’t see why he shouldn’t. He’ll have a much better chance at learning magic, and at a normal life at Hogwarts. It’s up to you darling.”

Remus looked up at his mother. “Mum, please?”

Hope smiled down at him. “Oh, Remus. My baby. You need to promise to write to me every day, alright?”

Remus smiled, hugging his mother tightly. “I will, I promise. Thank you, Mum?”

Lyall turned to Dumbledore one last time. “Will that be all, Professor?”

Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a letter. “Only his official letter. I would have mailed it, but I wanted to deliver the news personally. His list of supplies is included.”

“I think we have everything already,” Lyall said, accepting the letter anyway. “But thank you. Honestly, I can’t thank you enough.”

“There is no need, Mr. Lupin. Good day to you all, and I look forward to seeing you at school, Remus,” and with that, Dumbledore disappeared from Remus’s room.

Lyall laughed loudly, his expression filled with joy and pride. “My son, going to Hogwarts. I had always hoped...” he knelt down to be at eye level with Remus. “Let’s see, you’ll be a Raven claw, just like your old man.”

“I don’t know,” Hope teased. “What was that one house, with the brave ones.”

“Gryffindor,” Remus supplied.

“I think you’ll be in Gryffindor then,” said his mother. “Our brave, strong boy.”

“Let’s celebrate,” Lyall said. “Maybe we can get you an animal to bring to school. An owl maybe? It would be practical.”

“Maybe a cat?” Hope suggested.

“Well, we’ll figure it out, won’t we?” Lyall ran his hand through Remus’s soft brown curls. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You can help decide what pet Remus will get!
> 
> Please fill out this form, and give your opinion! 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSczkH1X8U69DlXX-T0-90x_n4HYdYWXy32jyyf5jSIgyEnrYw/viewform?usp=sf_link


	5. UPDATE

Hi everyone

so I've decided go start this fic over. I wasnt happy with it for a while, though I still liked the idea. I feel like my writing style has improved, as ive been working on it over the past several months, and looking back I don't think i could pick up this fic where I left off. I have to start over.

i want to write ahead, at least 10 chapters, so i can post regularly while working on the story. I've already started writing. Hopefully you'll see it fully rewritten soon.

thank you for your patience,  
Meg

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my brand new Wolfstar/Marauders tumblr blog @moonlit-starry-eyes


End file.
